The Great Battle of Hyrule
by ZeldaKing
Summary: TP SPOILER A year after Midna returned to the Twilight Realm, she ends up in the Light Plane due to some unknown evil that she cannot even remember. Rated T for violence, much like the game is.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to anything that belongs to Nintendo, including The Legend of Zelda.

**Warning**: This story contains spoilers to the end of Twilight Princess. I strongly suggest you _not _read it unless you have beaten the game. I sincerely hate it when something gets spoiled in advance, and _you _should too.

Heh, in my opinion, you should go beat Twilight Princess so you don't have to worry about all these spoiler warnings.

**The Great Battle of Hyrule**

**  
Chapter One**: Scene One: Snowpeak 

"Link…"

"See you later."

A year to date since the Twilight Princess returned to her home plane, leaving behind her newfound friend and Hero Link, Link was revisiting some friends in Snowpeak.

Flakes of snow gently whispered from the sky unto the white earth, blanketing the sheet already masking the ground. In the snow, the crisp footprints of a lone traveler carved throughout the mountains, steering toward the peak. It was cold in that dusty old tunic, for sure. It had been a year since Link had last visited Yeto and Yeta; Now Link sought to meet with his old friends in the frosted mountain ridge of Snowpeak in Lanayru Province.

And on a less happier and brutal note, an onslaught of white wolves, dubbed White Wolfos, ceaselessly tested the strength of the lone ranch-hand. Sword in hand, each one met a grim demise by the blade crafted by the Ordonian Rusl, a master at swordcraft. The blade of evil's bane had long since been left to sleep undisturbed, for all of time, in the Sacred Grove. In the other hand of the Hero was grasped a solid metal Hylian shield, purchased at the original location of Malo Mart in Kakariko Village.

The minutes progressed into hours, and the rage of white did not let up in the least. It was at midday that Link had ascended to the topmost peak of the mountain, where a familiar dead tree with frosted branches stood. With a heave of his body, Link loosed a sheet of ice from a branch seated high in the tree. Resembling a crude sled, Link stood on it and slid downhill against a smooth and crisp path of snow and ice.

Snow blinded his sharp, blue eyes as he raced down the slope. Moments after clearing the ice-coated bridge infested by Ice Keese, pine needles tore at Link's face as he soared off an inclined ramp of packed snow. The flurry of blinding and stinging fir needles tossed Link off balance. As he tilted back, he promptly leaned forward to regain footing on his ice sheet. However, the lean was excessive, and he found himself tossed onto the snow without an ice sheet, now rolling towards the drop at the edge, where there was nothing to stop him from whirring off the side.

Tumbling down the cliff face into the misty chasms below, Link could do nothing to stop the ceaseless plunge, and the battering stones striking against his body. It was up to this point in time, and that point alone, that Link could remember. The rest was a black nothing-ness.

All he knew now was that he was at the bottom of the chasm, drained of the will to live, and all of his energy. He could not stand, for it pained him so. For hours, he rested, well into the night hours. Abruptly, he awoke to the ear-splitting thunderclap issued by a Freezard. The almost reptillian ice beast with a deadly brew of wintry breath traveled on a magnificent sledge of solid ice, drawn by a rogue hunting pack of Chilfos.

Within feet of the brutes, Link prayed that he would not be spotted by the rebel pack of ice beasts. In the somber black abyss of night, no light crawled down to the gorge Link had toppled into. The light emitted from the scarlet eyes born by the monumental Freezard, however, dimly lit the chasms with a shallow blood-red light. Link clamped his eyes shut when he heard the radiant crack issued from the ice pike clutched by a Chilfos. A whispering of sorts echoed malevolently throughout the dead-silent cleft. Then, with agile and skilled flicks of ten icy wrists, ten shrill pikes of stout solid ice whistled in the dense mist of the Snowpeak bottoms.

With an impulsive torrent of energy, Link rolled out of the pikes' path, watching in fright as they nested into the rocks where he sat just moments ago. Expecting the ensuing retaliation would be fatal, he drew Rusl's sword and lurched into motion toward the hunting pack. Ten more pikes, shaped in seconds from the ice underfoot, seated themselves in front of Link's feet as he jumped and leapt to evade each one.

Following a great cleave, the lifeless bottom-half of a Chilfos fell to the ground. The nine remaining persistently hurled spears at the Hero. The Hylian shield received multiple indentations and abrasions defending the ongoing adventurer as he clashed with the brigade of ice monstrosities. The breath of the Freezard issued onto the battle. With effort, Link moved out of range from the Freezard only after decapitating a second Chilfos.

The eight remaining Chilfos trekked closer to the Hero, encircling him with spears pointed all at the center target. Link bent his knees and held his Ordonian sword out parallel with the ground. A swift revolution followed; the sword slayed each of the eight oppressors with deadly precision in a spinning slice.

The thunderclap roar of the Freezard echoed amongst the canyon once again, as it's breath filled the misty trench with a fog thick as molasses in January. The biting frost halted the Hero in his place, ice crystals slowly sheeting his body. The sting of the freeze pained him beyond description. Agonizing screams vibrated in his vocal cords, but the ice shell over Link's body impeded the sound as it exited his mouth.

Once the beast ceased the constant din, the ice casing around Link began to falter. Working every muscle in his body, he wriggled about in the cumbersome shell, breaking it away slowly and steadily.

Minutes afterward, the ice began to fall from his fatigued body. Limping, he hobbled silently away from the Freezard. Exhausted, he collapsed onto the rocky bottoms; his heart beating slower than thirty beats alone per minute. He was dying.

Moments later, a final breath escaped from his mouth. His heart stopped, and he ceased to live. Although he'd beaten back ten Chilfos with relative ease, he was unarmed against a Freezard, and the icy land he'd been cast into was too harsh. In fact, he'd left his souvenir ball and chain back in Ordon.

* * *

Link had forgotten something substantial; a provision he had brought along. A corked bottle sealed away a fairy from the spirit's spring in Ordon. The sprite struggled against the cork until it had loosed from the mouth of the bottle. Without stopping, the fairy renewed Link's life; mending his wounds and frostbite. 

By morning, he was living anew, bursting with energy for the day's trek back up the chasm.

* * *

**Chapter One**: Scene Two: Midna 

Brimming with confidence, Link silently crept from the sleeping Freezard, taking precise care not to stumble on the stones, or create even the slightest sound, so as to not awake the beast. After all, it was already cold enough in the trench without the Freezard.

Although daylight gleamed minutely into the chasm, it was almost as dim as the preceding night. With his newfound revitalization, Link boldly turned to the cliff face. He lit his oil lantern from Coro, and attached it to the belt on his tunic. Clawshot in hand, he began to scale the rocky crag.

With a honed and agile aim, Link quickly found holds on the frosted rocks, until he could clearly see the light emanating from the sun, directly overhead; it was midday, and Link had ascended half of the cliff face. Persevering, he forged on, clawing his way up the stone wall with an ample ply of loose snow and ice covering it.

By early sunset, hundreds of holes had burrowed into the snow-coated mountainside, attributed to Link's handy pair of Clawshots as he scaled the cliff. Just as the previous evening, he was exhausted and felt utterly fatigued to the extent that he could not walk. But now that he was unprotected from the tempest of snow, he had to seek or construct shelter. Taught by Rusl, and from personal experience, Link was formidable in harnessing nature to his advantage.

Then again, he was drowsy, albeit he unwillingly pressed on, stumbling like a drunk as he hobbled through the waist-deep quilt of white.

In an hour, Link had made little progress even in movement, and the last rays of warming light that crawled through the thick, gray clouds vanished beneath the horizon. He had not gotten far, and had seen no sign of any plants or even game. With legendary archery equipment, and a hawk-like aim, any animal within range and sight would be downed within moments of a sighting. This was, unfortunately, not the case, as the Hero stumbled about in the dark and harsh mountain.

Two factors completely deterred visibility: the onslaught of snow lingering in the air, and the darkness of night. Lacking proper provisions, Link was now on his last bottle of lantern oil. He hoped he could come across Yeto and Yeta's house before the following nightfall.

After replenishing the supply of oil in his lantern with the last bottle he had carried with him, Link had a renewed sense of vision. Concluding that the area he was in was uncharted on the map, but without significant landmarks to help, Link could only hope he would find his way back to the path soon. After all, there were frosty, wintry conditions on Snowpeak. They were unsuitable for a human. Link only wished Midna had not discarded the dark crystal that enabled him to transform to his canine figure at will when she had returned to her plane. At that thought, Link remembered the Twilight Princess vividly…

The cute and upbeat, albeit discourteous imp he'd known to foster,

The persistent rider of the canine Hero, whom always demanded of him and scolded him like an untrained whelp at almost any mistake,

The Princess of the Twilight Realm,

The true, faultless image of her unmasked being, after the removal of Ganondorf from power.

Her sorrow over departing from a well known friend, and over the destruction of the only known passage between the two, alternate planes.

All of the memories came flooding back at the thought of the Twili. Link couldn't help but grieve her having left Hyrule, exactly a year and a day ago.

**What was that?!**

There was movement in the corner of Link's eye. Wearily and alertly, Link drew his sword from its sheath against his back. He turned swiftly to where the movement was at, to see that he had bypassed a lone, unfamiliar dead tree. Sword still gripped tightly; he held his lantern out in front of him. Behind the darkened and frosted tree, he could faintly see an orange 'thing' flailing about in the wind. Then he heard a giggle, _"Eee hee!"_

Hastily, Link fastened the lantern to his belt and listened for the sound. His eyes drifted from the wavering orange, until he heard the sound again. Its origin was from behind the tree, exactly inline with whatever the orange belonged to.

Putting two and two together, Link resolved that it was, in fact, Midna residing behind the tree. However, Link also considered that his mind was playing tricks on him.

Then, out of the blue, the imp figure of Midna drifted from behind the dead timber. With a burst of energy and adrenaline, Link dashed through the cumbersome snow, with his lantern jingling from his belt. Sword still in hand, and shield grasped now in the other, he ran like mad after the imp.

The figure drifted posthaste across the snow, Link in hot pursuit. As he dashed, flickering his eyelids to clear his vision of the falling snow, he glanced up toward the peak of the mountain, lit dimly by his lantern. A thick fog was rolling down the mountainside.

Moments later, Link realized that it was not a smog tumbling across the snow. Snow was tumbling in a great mass down the peak, and right to the Twili imp's path. Worried that Midna would not clear the avalanche, Link pressed his legs to move faster. Desperate to move at breakneck speed, he abandoned the heavy metal shield and sheathed his sword. In the orange glow from his lantern, he dashed drunkenly through the frost and snow at Midna, beginning to break a sweat from the scurry. He hastened as the avalanche neared the path.

With a final burst of might, Link's legs empowered with inhuman speed. Midna would not clear the tumbling snow. All at once, his legs gave way, and he toppled into the stinging white freeze. He stared up at the peak, cringing at the oncoming snow-slide. It had an unnatural girth as it tumbled down the mountain, and it would undoubtedly hit Midna as well as the Hero. The ensuing surge of unbearable pain was ample as the snow crashed over Link, with a breakneck force, and a bone jarring impact.

* * *

In seconds it had passed over. Link was hugging the edge of the cliff at the side of the path. The avalanche had run over the boundary of the path and was now spinning down into the crevice where Link had spent his last night, in the desolate chasm of Snowpeak, fending off a raiding Chilfos pack, alongside a deadly Freezard. 

Then, regaining his senses, and slowly standing up to the agony of his aching body, Link glanced to where the imp once was. He now convinced that the imp was a trap, that something or someone had set to draw him to the avalanche. Enraged at his feeble and daft actions, he turned around to head back to the dead tree, forgetting that the peak to his left was a major landmark that he could get his bearings with. Just as he began to walk, the lantern light, now faint with lack of fuel, lit the pale and motionless body of the _true_ Twilight Princess.

Link wore a distraught expression of confusion and fret over the dying Twili lying in the snow at his feet. Her body of intermixed colors of black and pale gray had rings of neon, sea green markings banding it, most notably on her limbs. A dark cloak lined with the same color of sea green covered her tall and lean body. The hood of the cloak had come astray from her orange hair, tied together in front of her neck.

"L-Link…" she beckoned, trying to lift herself up. She was exhausted and dying; the avalanche had taken its toll on her.

"Th-the snow… carried… down the peak… this path…" she murmured.

Link understood that she had been atop the peak, and that the avalanche had struck her and brought her all the way down to the path she was currently on. But, that left: What was Midna's imp shape doing on the path? Perhaps it was a sign from the goddesses, a sign to come to the Twilight Princess's aid.

"Help…" she whispered, her eyes slowly shutting.

Impulsively, Link picked the unconscious princess up, supporting her legs with one arm and her back with the other. Although carrying Midna slowed Link's travels further, it was worth the trouble to save his old companion. As he strode through the snow, deeper now from the avalanche, he noticed a small metallic gleam jutting from the snow. With his torn leather boot, he kicked at the snow to reveal his shield, surprised that it had remained on the path through the avalanche. Gently setting Midna onto the snow, he snatched the Hylian shield and secured it to his back, with the sheath of the Ordonian sword.

After carrying Midna back to the dead tree, Link lost the last energy in him. Exhausted, he set Midna onto the snow near the shelter of the barren timber, extinguished the flame in his lantern, and drifted into a sleep.

* * *

A.N.: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love reviews. :-) Thanks for reading, and if the reviews are satisfactory, I'll update. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to anything that belongs to Nintendo, including The Legend of Zelda.

**Warning**: This story contains **spoilers** to the end of Twilight Princess. I strongly suggest you not read it unless you have beaten the game. I sincerely hate it when something gets spoiled in advance, and you should too.

**Important Note: **This fic is written by an author who owns the Gamecube, not Wii, version of Twilight Princess. If you play the Wii version, positioning of some things in this story will be mirrored. (This does not apply to this chapter, aside from the hand Link holds his sword in. :-) )

**Thanks, reviewers!**:

_animalcxing_: Thanks for your review. I do my best to create an illustrative setting. And, of course, you receive the honor of **_first reviewer_**.

_Ri2_: Thanks for you review, also. The ball and chain was heavy to carry, and Link didn't expect to run into that situation, did he:-)

* * *

**The Great Battle of Hyrule**

**Chapter Two**: Scene One: Campfire

By morning, Link had rested in full, until he heard a rattling snarl somewhere in the whited peak. Awake, albeit drowsy, Link scrambled to his feet and held his sword loosely. The Hylian shield lied against the inanimate timber Midna was resting aside as Link briskly turned to seek to the source of the noise. He was certain the origin was a White Wolfos, and he admit that such beasts were only dangerous in large numbers. By the sound of it, however, it sounded like this one was alone.

The beast, unfortunately, still posed a diminutive threat to the aching Link and sleeping Midna. After a sparse few minutes, the canine charged out of the flurry. Its sights were set upon the immobile Midna beside the dead tree. With white fur as it ran and snow dusting its coat, the beast looked exhausted and desperate for a meal. Link, noticing its target, sidestepped into its path. The Wolfos leapt at Midna, only meeting Link's Ordonian blade with a flesh-splitting impact, sending it recoiling to the ground. The lament of agony, however, was one to call companions for aid.

Link knew this cry. Having been a canine before, he recognized it immediately, and acted to avoid the hunting pack. Gently, Link slipped his hands underneath the sleeping Twilight Princess and lifted her from the snow. Moving downwind from the dying hound, Link only hoped the horde of White Wolfos wasn't intelligent enough to track him via foot tracks

Later that morning, after evading the pursuing pack of wolves, Link had found some dead shrubs protruding from the snow, adjacent to another unfamiliar deceased timber. After uprooting a few of them, he built a fireplace with it in the snow. With a flint, and of course several attempts, he started the blaze. With a hardly burning flame in the kindling, no ample amount of warmth was produced.

The day went by excruciatingly slow as Link sat cross-legged by the fire. Every now and then he would fan it, or add more underbrush to it to heighten the flame. With slow hours to spend tending the fire, Link had perfected the blaze and it was now generating a very fair deal of warmth. Involuntarily, Link had moved Midna very close to the blaze, and put her safety before his own. After all, she was a Princess, and he had only fought for the well being of two entire worlds' inhabitants.

Well into midday, Link heard an abrupt crackle from a deceased, wooded forest encased by tempest of snow. It was not the wind that had created the noise, and Link, once again, stood with sword in hand. Out from the wood hobbled a goblin-like creature. With a crude bow in its four-fingered claws, and an arrow nocked onto the string, it unquestionably posed a threat to the traveler and the Twili.

Without wasting time, Link sheathed his sword, and looked for where he'd placed his bow. Only after the creature missed by a hair's breadth his target of Midna did Link notice his bow buried into the snow. After snatching it up and nocking an arrow, Link pulled his fingers and the bowstring to his lip and took steady aim. Just as the creature loosed another arrow did Link release the hold on the string.

With deadly rapidity, the shrill arrow burrowed into the Bulblin ranger, dispatching it on impact. The snow was stained with a deep, black blood issued from the expired brute, and Link pulled the arrow from its place. After cleaning it against his green tunic, he replaced the arrow into his quiver. From his own experience, Link knew that Bulblins scarcely traveled unaccompanied.

The sound emitted from the struggle was well enough to wake sleeping Twili beside the roaring flame. With groans of discomfort, she propped herself into a cross-legged sit.

"Link. W-what's happened to me? Why am I here?" she asked with a rasping choke.

Link was utterly clueless to why Midna had entered Hyrule, and looked upon her with an expression of confusion.

"I guess… I guess you don't know either…" Midna choked in the same raspy cough.

Link laid his bow against the dead tree and sat across from Midna at the fire. She was nursing her head as though a blunt club had buffeted her with intentions of murder. Her body, Link could tell, ached with pain and discomfort. There was nothing he could do to help.

After several minutes of sitting alongside the fire, Midna came to a conclusion. "Link, we're in Snowpeak, aren't we?"

Link nodded.

"Then, I guess if we go downhill we'll find a way off the mountain." She declared.

Midna didn't speak much, as she was nursing her aching and frostbitten body. She knew she should have properly reintroduced herself to the Hero, but she couldn't bring herself to it in the state of mind she was in. For minutes, a dismal silence was the only sound in the air aside from the crackle of the blaze, flat in the flurries. Link could tell by her expression that Midna was deeply consumed in thought, probably trying to remember how she left her plane.

The day progressed slowly, and neither the Hylian nor the Twili has the inclination to descend the peak. Today was a day for rest, and rest alone. Already, a Bulblin ranger had abruptly interrupted the day of calm.

Link still worried over how many more Bulblins were plaguing the peak. He'd never seen anything save for Wolfos, Chilfos, Keese and Freezards on Snowpeak until this day. By nightfall, Midna had returned to her slumber, but Link stayed astir to kindle the fire and to watch for unfriendly _things_.

After all, night was the time for hunting, and with the possibility of battalion of Bulblin infantry stalking the snowy mountain reaches; sleep was but a dream to Link. He kept his sword in hand and listened for any sound aside from the common whistle of the breeze, or whisper of the snow fluttering out of the night sky. Without need for a lantern due to a well-kept fire, visibility was exceedingly efficient, as compared to either of the prior evenings.

**Chapter Two**: Scene Two: Skirmish

For most of the twilight hours, everything was in order. Link was horribly weary and fatigued by midnight, and just as his eyes shut and he began to drift into a cold sleep, an acute crackle un-attributed to the fire caught his attention, snapping him from the snooze. Taking care not to make sudden movement, Link listened ever more vigilantly as more and more snap and rustled issued from the darkness.

When Link heard an all too familiar squeal-like grunt, he scrambled silently to his feet, and confirmed again that Midna was still beside the dead tree. From out of the firelight's reach stumbled a befuddled Bulblin, bearing a crude, blunt, iron morning star. It's eyes drifted across the undeveloped campsite, scouring for a target. When its eyes met Midna's motionless body, it trumpeted a cry of siege. From out of the reaches of the light's gnarled grasp stumbled at least two dozen similar creatures, that had all donned crude chain mail and bore the same morning stars.

With another cry, flames light further out in the darkness. The circle of Bulblins adjusted its formation so that the burning arrows could all point at the Hero. Ordonian sword and Hylian shield in hand, Link held his weapons with pride and valiancy. With remnants of canine intellect remaining with him, he could sense that ten archers had arrows nocked and pinpointed on him.

The duel of the brutes and the Hylian, undoubtedly would be a bloody and agonizing one. The first Bulblin howled another cry, but this one was distinctively unlike the previous ones. A deep, raspy horn answered from a remote location. Link remembered the horn. He recalled an incident at the field north of Kakariko village, wherein King Bulblin had bound Colin to a flagpole attached to the boar Lord Bulbo. That horn and this horn were very much the same.

Midna, who'd been awake since the first Bulblin cried out, mouthed in disgust, "That traitor. He waived his evil ways and agreed we were the stronger!" Link, surprised that the Twilight Princess was awake, only briskly glanced at her.

After several moments of a stare-down between Link and the opposing Bulblins, a low rumble of hooves echoed in the silence. The raspy horn trumpeted into the frigid air a second time. Out of the darkness and underbrush tore King Bulblin, mounted on his armored boar, Lord Bulbo.

Headed directly at Link, King Bulblin hollered "I shall prove that I can best you!" Lord Bulbo raced forth, teeming with speed, at the Hero. Just as its horned head was poised in front of Link, ready to impale the former ranch-hand turned adventurer, the boy leapt between the horns, not unlike the sport of bull-leaping frequently played by ancient Minoans of Greece (A.N.: It doesn't matter if you know about that.) After flipping upright, Link was now mounted on the boar directly facing King Bulblin. Without delay, he swung the Ordonian sword about the back of King Bulblin.

However, instead of burying the blade into King Bulblin's posterior, he dug the sword into the unprotected backbone of Lord Bulbo. Subsequently after digging the sword into the boar almost up to the hand guard. With a black blood trickling down the side of the animal, it lost control and swerved, unsaddling the unstable and bulky King Bulblin. Link, after reclaiming his weapon from the wound, flipped through the air from the back of the boar, gracefully landing on his feet. Whilst Lord Bulbo toppled to the snow, Link turned his sights to King Bulblin, who was regaining his footing.

The clumsy brute drew an arched scimitar from a scabbard hanging at its side. Raising the sword into the air, he bellowed, "Kill him!" The some two dozen Bulblins dashed towards Link, all swinging their clubs by their sides. The short, goblin creatures scampered through the snow at an unusually swift pace. Realizing he had nowhere to turn, Link stood up to the attackers. As the Bulblins closed the gap between Link and they, a volley of crude arrows hissed over the attackers. With a surprised leap, Link barely evaded the flamed projectiles as they embedded themselves into the snow. After regaining a stable footing, the Bulblins met with Link after a long charge.

Midna watched with awe and dismay as the clash of the brute and man played out just yards away. Too absorbed in Link's clash with the beasts, she never noticed King Bulblin hobbling over to her. The barbaric savage of a beast clapped stubby hands around Midna's mouth. With a chuckle, he knocked her head against the dead tree; she saw no more.

And as Link combated the two dozen Bulblins, he witnessed King Bulblin begin to drag Midna into the darkness. With a surge of adrenaline, Link whirled his weapon about in a wide circle, the force dashing several of the Bulblins to expiration.

His vigor renewed, Link dexterously dispatched the fiends with his sword. With a remarkable heave of his sword, Link delved the blade deep into the stomach of a Bulbin, black blood drizzling onto the snow. Pulling the sword out, he expertly swung it into the side of the next savage. With a dark blood dampening the snow underfoot, Link had expeditiously slaughtered two dozen Bulblins. Recovering from the savage onslaught, Link glanced around for King Bulblin.

No trace…

The Hero bolted to the campfire, under fire by the remaining Bulblin archers, and snatched a burning log as a torch. With hound-like skill, Link followed the thick trail left behind by King Bulblin until he could just see the barbarian's silhouette against the moonlit snow. An unconscious Twili was drawn by his free hand; a scimitar occupied the other.

Link dashed across the snow, now aware that he was in a desolate and deceased forest. As King Bulblin trudged through the cumbersome frost, a mass of snow fell, masking the beast's head and waking the unconscious Twilight Princess.

"H-help!" called the Twili. Link knew the urgency of the situation, and was within a few feet of the Bulblin and Midna. Link dropped the torch and broke into full sprint at King Bulblin, with the stained Ordonian sword lifted at shoulder-height.

When Link reached the beast, he dashed the arm clutching Midna, forcing the brute to release the Twili. With a honed strike, and forceful propulsion, Link heaved the sword straight through King Bulblin's backside before the beast could retaliate. Without bothering to remove the weapon, Link watched the massive fiend drop lifelessly into the snow, with a spray of black blood sheeting the icy frost.

"I'm impressed, Hero." Midna voiced after standing herself up.

* * *

A.N.: Yeah, this chapter was a little bit longer than intended, but I had to add something exciting or else this chapter would be too boring, wouldn't it? Oh, yes, and if you find an error, mention it to me in a review and I'll fix it up. Speaking of which, I'd still much love to get reviews!  



End file.
